1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprocket and, more particularly, to a sprocket assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sprocket assembly 10 for a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a mounting tube 11, a plurality of sprocket rings 12 surrounding the mounting tube 11, a plurality of connecting ribs 13 mounted between the mounting tube 11 and the sprocket rings 12 to connect the mounting tube 11 with the sprocket rings 12, and a plurality of openings 14 formed between the connecting ribs 13. The mounting tube 11 is mounted on a shaft of a hub. However, a working tool is not easily inserted into the openings 14 to work the connecting ribs 13 so that the sprocket assembly 10 is not worked easily and quickly. In addition, the mounting tube 11 has a fixed size and is fit for a shaft of a fixed size so that the sprocket assembly 10 is not available for shafts of different sizes and specifications.